


I Heard You

by Salmon_I



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever it was couldn't have known then that the fort would someday be a nation.  Sealand himself was unaware of it.  Was only coming awakening at that very moment when he felt the brush of lips against the hull, accompanied by a voice. "Protect us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard You

Sealand wasn't fully aware when he felt the hand touch upon the metal hull that would someday be his own. The fort was still being built, little more than spirals of wires and sheets of metal. Everything was new, and he was beginning to take it in for the first time. Sea water lapping at his base, endless sky above his head. And the gentle hand against the hull, stroking the metal as if soothing it.

Whoever it was couldn't have known then that the fort would someday be a nation. Sealand himself was unaware of it. Was only coming awakening at that very moment when he felt the brush of lips against the hull, accompanied by a voice. "Protect us."

It wasn't quite a plea, as much as a whispered hope. Fragile, and broken sounding. Full of a sorrow so palpable it ached.

"Protect us."

In the darkness of the center of the fort his eyes shot open and he reached out a hand to whoever it was. But no one was there. No one at all.

He was always torn between thinking he'd imagined it, and knowing he couldn't have. The memory was so distinct in his mind even when he got older. But there was no face to accompany the words. It bugged him, because he wanted to know who it was. One of the engineers who'd designed him? Or the mechanics who built him? A visiting soldier? Those words had been so important to whoever it was and he hated the idea that he'd never be able to let them know he'd heard them.

It was sixty-three years before he felt the gentle touch again - this time on his forehead as he lay in Ipswich hospital. "Come on now, lad, open your eyes."

When Sealand opened his eyes, he was met with England's concerned green ones, and the voice was still in his ears - the same voice. Even now a rough whisper, though the words weren't the same. And it all made sense.

"I heard you." He told him. England looked relieved to see him awake, but showed no sign that he understood his meaning. His body was still aching from the fire; his throat hurting from the smoke. He felt his eyes flutter shut against his will, which was unfair because now that he knew he really had to tell him. "I heard you..." He forced out again.

Before he let himself fall asleep again, he felt lips brush his forehead, and he thought that, maybe, he had heard him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this time was for England's first meetings with another country. And my mind came up with Sealand.


End file.
